Vampire Hearts
by Nixtaci
Summary: Spike has a new girlfriend


This is Nixtaci vamp

This is Nixtaci human

Story: Spike FanFic

Characters from: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel (some created by me)

Copyright: I do not own most of these characters

Author: Jenny A.K.A. Drop0ut (Alter Ego: Nixtaci)

Artist: "^"

Failed Attempt-A bad rude man

I ran through the cool night of the full moon, searching for my kill, my wooden stake in its holder gently tapping my leg with every step. I figured I could stop every hour or so to sink my fangs into some delectable human meals. The blood, I mean. But, one thing for sure, this 256 year old vampire had to die. This vampire was going around, killing other vampires to save humans. Not cool. Not to mention he ran an evil law firm, Wolfram and Hart. Double not cool. Not to mention I was much older than him; this Angel guy. I was over 700 years old. Just because he was the most feared vampire, Angelus, in the 1800's, didn't mean he was so badass.

After using some horny humans as sustenance, I finally found Wolfram and Hart. It was a huge building in the heart of LA. The building seemed a bit much for Angel, but I guess he deserves a comfortable place for his death bed.

I walked into the firm and business must have been booming that day. There were evils of every shape and size inside that building. It seemed to have been rebuilt, probably after that strange apocalyptic scene destroyed it. I looked around for Angel. Every guy in the whole place was staring at me. I couldn't blame them; I looked great that day (I would hope considering there are no reflections for me). My black hair covered one of my eyeliner caked blue eyes and made it down past my chest. The hair on the back of my head, however, did not even make it to my neck. I wore a black tube top that was cut off a couple inches above my belly button. My black, fingerless gloves stretched all the way up to the half point of my biceps. I wore a black skirt, mesh tights and knee high black boots.

"You are conceited about what would be your reflection, vampire" I voice behind me said, breaking me out of me thinking about what I look like. I turned to see a young girl with brown hair and blue highlights. Her eyes were a radiant blue, and bulged out of her eye sockets as if they were golf balls. She was wearing a maroon armor body suit.

"Would you know where to find Angel?" I asked the girl, ignoring her comment. The girl cocked her head to one side and stared at me with those piercing blue eyes. I looked at her expectantly.

"Your intentions are not good" the girl said. I took a step back. How did she know that?

"Um yeah….okay" I said, walking away toward whatever door was in front of me. I had to get away from this chick.

"Illyria!" I heard a male voice yell. The voice was followed by footsteps. I thought about it. The Illyria? I asked myself. The goddess who was entombed? I left the questions alone along with my honor and turned as the footsteps approaching slowed to halt. I sensed it was a vampire, but I never anticipated how incredibly handsome he would be. His blonde hair was slicked back and his cheeks were sunken. He was wearing a long, black leather jacket, a black t-shirt, and black jeans. He stood next to who I gathered was Illyria.

"What is it, play toy?" Illyria said to the vampire. I sighed in disgust at her calling him play toy. I mean, treat your boyfriend with respect, especially one this hot.

"Don't terrorize those who are here to see Angel" The vampire said. I noticed his sexy British accent. "Or I'll kill you on the spot" A sigh of relief escaped me. Not a girlfriend. Good. Illyria laughed a cold laugh, but didn't talk.

"Where's Angel?" I demanded from the vampire. He was hot, but he wasn't business. He was just a distraction from my work. The vampire looked at me.

"I'm Spike" he said to me. I forced myself to continue to stare at him coldly. "And I'm much better than Angel" I rolled my eyes.

"Where is he?" I demanded again. "Or I'll kill you on the spot!" Spike glanced at the stake I had with me and sighed, defeated.

"Through that door" he admitted, pointing at an office door. I nodded my thanks, and started towards Angel's office"

"You lust for one another" I heard Illyria say behind me. I stop and turned around.

"What?" I said in denial.

"Are you bloody insane?" Spike exclaimed. "I'd like to keep my life, thank you!" Illyria shrugged and walked away. Spike looked at me expectantly.

"Whatever" I said coldly, turning towards the office. "I have a job to do"

I entered Angel's office with such force that it looked as if the door was going to break off of its hinges. I saw Angel sitting at his desk, barely even phased.

"Can I help you?" Angel said to me. I scoffed.

"It is you who will need the help" I said, lunging at him, stake in hand. I felt the force of his fists come down against my stomach and before I knew it, Angel was on top of me, my stake in his hand, and it was coming down on me.

"No!" Spike's voice called from the busted doorway. Angel and I looked towards him and he looked down. "I-I mean…yeah!" Angel shook his head and went back to attempting to kill me, but I had regained my strength from the blow and kicked him off of me. I immediately got to my feet and ran out of Wolfram and Hart. I needed sustenance.

Walking the LA streets, I wandered from alley to alley looking for food. My bloodlust was beyond thinking after that fight with Angel. After walking down my fourth alley that night, I was about to just kill on the streets. But I finally found a human by the fifth alley, an adolescent male. The only problem was, I already smelled blood on him.

The boy, no more than 17 years old was staggering down the alley, holding his neck. Another vampire had already gotten to him, but why would they keep him alive? I decided to ignore this, considering I needed sustenance more than any other vampire around.

"H-help me…" the boy choked out, extending his arm towards me. I smirked. I grabbed his arm and forced him towards me. I took the side of his neck free from injuries, and drained him dry.

"Consider yourself helped" I said, as I dropped his lifeless body. I walked down the alley. This other vampire couldn't be far. That boy had been freshly bitten. At the end of the alley I finally sensed the other vampire. It was one of those from Wolfram and Hart. Angel? No he would never hurt anyone; he's too much of a pansy. So then it must be…

"'Ello, love" The blonde vampire, Spike emerged from the shadows. "Figured you might need an easy snack"

"Spike" I stated, hiding my dreamy attraction for him.

"Yes" he said. "And again, I'm much better than Angel."

"Thank you" I said coldheartedly. "But I could have managed by myself." I started to walk away from the handsome vampire, though it pained me to do so.

"And you are called?" Spike called after me. I turned around.

"Nixtaci" I replied. "And I am much better than you."

"Nixtaci…" Spike repeated. "Flashy"

"And Spike is much better?" I pointed out. Spike shrugged in agreement. "Plus, if you work with Angel, shouldn't you be saving humans instead of feeding on them?" Spike smirked. I looked him up and down. "And you have a soul"

"I'm a bad, rude man" Spike said cockily. I turned away from him.

"I must be going now" I said. I turned back to utter some words of goodbye, but now Spike was right in front of me. "Thank—"I started. I was cut off by Spike pulling me into a breathtaking kiss. All my feelings for this man came together at this one moment of movement. As the kiss broke, the other half of my statement exhaled out of my mouth. "—you…" I stepped away from him.

"I have to go" I said with haste and started to walk quickly away from him.

"Wait!" Spike called after me.

"Goodbye, bad, rude man" I called back cockily, with what would be a fast pumping heart… if it could pump.


End file.
